Rest In Peace My Cinderella
by Akako Akina
Summary: It's prom night for the Cullen's human of course , but when tradgedy strikes will it be the last dance ever? *warning might need tissues*


Rest In Peace My Cinderella

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Cinderella (by Steve Champan…) or Twilight…

**Alright, so I just listened to Cinderella, and it gave me the idea for this, and keep in mind at the end I LOVE ALICE dearly haha I didn't want her to (read story) but the song made me think of this quickly. It literally made me cry. Please listen to it, it's a very touching song if you know the story…**

**All Twilight characters are human, there is no Bella here yet, and Carlisle and Esme only have Alice, Rosalie, and Edward…(Caution: Make sure the Kleenexes are right next to you) REVIEW..REVIEW…REVIEW!!!**

**R&R….Enjoy**

Carlisle POV

It was two days before the prom, Alice and Rosalie were deciding on dresses much to no avail. Esme stood in the closet doorway remembering her prom day. Their blue eyes sparkled with wonder as each dress slipped on and off and back on again. "Rosalie, that is so perfect FOR YOU!!" Ah, Alice her voice rang out sweetly.

"Are you sure pixie? I mean it, well-." "It's fine," Alice warned sternly "Now help me pick out mine, it has to be nice a flow-y."

My girls were so different from one another, Alice was constantly dancing and her short pixie-like hair was visible from every corner. Alice was beautiful kind and caring to anybody she met, saw or even to a complete stranger. Rosalie was the exact opposite of little Alice. Rosalie was very vain at times, but possessed beauty that outshined the greatest models. Rosalie showed her bravery more than her true feelings most days, but loved to care when needed.

Esme had the most amazing caramel colored hair, and was as passionate as Alice was when it came to people. Her heart-shaped face was constantly in a smile after the constant hours of work. I felt bad whenever I see her pained expression when I head to the office everyday. But, when I come home the mood is gone and my sweet angel returns…

I saw Esme race down to her room, after a few muffled clunks she raced back to the room with a long white box and a pink ribbon around it. "I wore this on my night," she said smiling back at me "I was Queen that night Alice, please try it on." I wrapped my arms around her as Alice emerged minutes later. It was gorgeous on her, the soft lavender color, silken cloth with beads all around, the bodice revealed Alice's flattering figure. Esme had done it again. "Oh my gosh Alice, you'll kill in it!" Rosalie added gleefully. Alice blushed a smile back at her sister.

Edward waltzed into the room wearing his usual grey coat, when his eyes fell upon his sisters he gave a noticable nod of approval. The girls blushed and disappeared back into the closet with Esme. I went back downstairs to grab my Mercedes keys, it was time to go shopping…

Alice POV

"Oh Carlisle THANK YOU!!!" I squealed joyously as he agreed to take Rosalie, Esme and I shopping. I offered for Edward to come, but he'd rather do those boyish things all the time. Emmett and Jasper decided to come and keep him company before prom and even pre-pre-prom, what odd boys. We skipped down the boulevards of Port Angeles to an elegant boutique which had THEE most AMAZING shoes. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me for being such a girly- girl all the time, but I couldn't help it.

"Alice, you already have the dress of your dreams, I'd rather see you go barefoot." Rosalie implied heavily. I just chuckled as she pulled me into a hug. "You, know" she said "Jasper is gonna look pretty hot in that tux." I slapped her arm. "Emmett's going to get jealous haha!" She slapped me back, and we turned our attention back to the rack for shoes. In no time at all, I had picked out a pair of white Jimmy Cho's, leaving Rosalie still looking at the glittering displays.

"ALICE, get your butt over here and help me find shoes!" It took me a while to find her under all the boxes, but we finally decided on dazzling, much yet sparkling flats. Carlisle was good, he paid for everything and then told us we needed to do extra chores. Oh Carlisle, he and Esme have been together for so long, maybe Jasper and I will have a long life as well, I giggled as I thought about it. Rosalie snapped me out of my trance, I had walked all the way to the car without bumping a single thing. Rosalie must of read my mind, "I practically had to carry you all the way…YOUR WELCOME." She flashed a devilish smile at me, "Thankss…" I said.

As we piled our bags back into the Mercedes, Carlisle sped us home. The landscape turned into a whir of green and blue as the trees rushed past us and the sky made a blanket over our heads. My eyelids drooped heavily and I collapsed onto Rosalie's lap, Esme let out a chuckle and I fell asleep on the spot.

Edward and the boys were sprawled out all over the sofa watching football. Emmett was hanging off the arms while Jasper went upside down in the middle. Edward sat up straight with his arm neatly placed beside him. Edward needs a woman…Especially one that can clean up THIS MESS, I stared around in disgust, the room was lined with wrappings, soda cans and stray chip bags. Make that two women I thought. It was getting late as I heard the front door click shut, Jasper bid me good night with a peck on the cheek and I jumped into bed with sweet dreams.

Rosalie POV

The TV was blaring in the morning, Edward was up early, and I could hear him pacing. That was so Edward, a day before prom getting sweaty all over the floor. Eww, I didn't even want to think about it. Carlisle and Esme called us down for breakfast, it was special this time, French Toast, Eggs, Waffles and the works mmmm. Esme was covered in head to toe with flour when I came downstairs, the apron wasn't nearly worth saving anymore but she kept the hideous thing anyway.

*** * * * **

I leapt up the stairs and into the closet to try on my dress again. I laughed as I saw Alice trying to struggle with the zipper in the back, she didn't hear me as I entered and helped her. "Thanks," she puffed breathlessly. "No prob sis…anytime." I slipped on my dark blue dress and twirled in front of the mirror. It was no joke, I DID look good in this. Alice was sitting on a bench gazing upon me, "What?" I asked her. "Rosalie, you are much prettier than I am, it's like you're the Cinderella and I'm your escort…" "Well wait till I get my hands on that hair of yours," I added. "Then we'll see who the Cinderella is then." Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

Alice POV

I loved my sister with all my heart, yeah, she could be vain at times, but that isn't the real her. When I saw her today in the closet she was absolutely glowing, I wish I could be more like her…a Cinderella…

Esme POV

The giggling upstairs got louder with each step I took. Who was to blame, prom was the greatest night. I should know… When I opened the door to Rosalie's room, there they were sitting cross legged on her bed with permanent grins etched in their faces. They turned to me and invited me to come and sit, I thought for a while and started giggling with them. Alice asked me to tell her a story about my prom night, and that I did. I remember it so vividly, the music, the colors, the lights, and Carlisle, yes Carlisle.

I had met him a couple times in the hallway, he had always wanted to be a doctor, but the girls were all drooling over him. When prom rolled around, I was surprised to see him walk over to me. He asked me to dance with him, and I buried my face in his chest. We were pronounced King and Queen later that night, and I remember him telling my he liked my caramel hair. I got lost for a second…the girls were sitting back on the pillow with secret smiles on their faces.

My, they would have to ask Carlisle about this…

Alice POV

I squealed in Rosalie's ear the next morning, apparently she drifted off to sleep next to me. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway with their faces shining down on us. Rosalie got up groggily and shook herself awake, "Where's the fire???" she exclaimed. "There's no fire it's PROM DAY." I couldn't even get those words out, she shot straight up and mom and dad chuckled silently. After our "SPECIAL" pre-prom breakfast (didn't we have this yesterday?), Rosalie announced that there was far too much to be done than just dilly dally eating food.

Yup, that was Rosalie alright. Grabbing me by the arm, she wrestled me in front of the vanity and flipped all the switches. She made my hair straighter in the back than usual and stuck a beautiful deep purple silk headband into it. She put very little make-up on me, Rosalie always believed in natural beauty. Pushing me out of the way, she plunked herself down and began to complicatedly twist her golden ringlets into a bun above her head, in about a half hour she was done. The bun looked like an intricate flower, and she left two twists running down her face. When she saw me staring at her, I could see a blush as she dragged me to the closet. The soft, lavender fabric effortlessly slid down my body and I skipped to the mirror to slip on my Jimmy Cho's. It was perfect, this time it was Rosalie who stared at me out of the corner of her eye and clicked her tongue.

Esme was standing in the doorway beckoning me to her. "Carlisle needs to speak to you for a second, go, I'll stay with Rosalie for the time being." She gave me a quick nod and I ran down the stairs. Carlisle was dressed in his formal dark tux, it made me a little embarrassed to see him like that, but he called me down. "Uh…Dad what are you doing, I have a date already." He flipped a switch on the stereo and a song played.

"…_**The clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone…"**_

Carlisle bowed eloquently to me, "Madam may I have this dance?" I giggled and curtsied back. "Yes you may." We stepped into the waltz and he twirled me across the floor, dipping me every once in a while…

"…_**The clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone…"**_

"…_**Oh please daddy please…"**_

The song ended and Carlisle span me out with a bow. Claps echoed through the hall and I swiveled to look at Jaspers eyes, pools of red flamed my cheeks and I broke from Carlisle's grip and walked toward him. "Tell your sister we'll be waiting out in front, Emmett's already there." Jasper gave me a kiss and headed back to the car, I could hear the rumble of the engine, it gave me tingling sensations finally it was here, Prom Night.

Rosalie POV

"ROSSSSSSSSSSALIEEEEEEE!" "GETTTT DOWN HERE, THE BOYS ARE READY!" I put in the last earring, slipped on my flats and bounded down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the door, as Esme usually is, I saw her shed some joyous tears. Emmett was standing over the car holding my flower. Oh, Emmett what a stupid loveable guy…Alice had already climbed into the back of the car and Jasper was sitting comfortably in the drivers seat.

I slipped into the back of the car as well, and turned to the back windshield waving at Esme and Carlisle…

Alice POV

The scenery became a blur, much like Port Angeles was as we sped down the forest road, Forks became drizzly and gave the atmosphere a calm state. Jasper parked across from the school to avoid the lot traffic. Emmett and Jasper left us to go find the valet, Rosalie and I giggled and went to the crosswalk. Cinderella was playing inside and I saw all the dates move together in one motion. Rosalie was 5 feet ahead of gleaming like a little kid and swaying to the music.

"…_**So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms…"**_

My heels made a click, clack sound as I crossed the road…This was it, my shining moment, I saw Rosalie smiling back at me.

"…_**But I need to practice my dancing Oh, please, daddy, please?"**_

There was the most radiant smile on my face when I saw Jasper standing in the doorway…it was like the prince waiting for the only princess in the kingdom…

"…_**Cause I know something the prince never knew…"**_

"…_**And she'll be gone…and she'll be gone…"**_

"ALICE RUN!!!!!" it was Rosalie… "Wha-." Headlights swerved in a zig zag patter, but I couldn't move…why couldn't I move…

***********************Black*********************

Rosalie POV

Oh, Alice…where have you gone too…Alice… "SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE, SHE GOT HIT!!!!!!" I heard screams all around me as I ran to Alice's bleeding body, I pulled her head onto my shaking knees.

"Alice…?" "Alice please speak to me…oh Alice…"

Alice POV

_Rosalie…is that you? Why are you crying Rosalie, I'm right here…_

Rosalie POV

They loaded her onto the stretcher…Tears were screaming down my face as they fell, Emmett came and held me. I couldn't of….this can't be happening. Alice my sister, it was supposed to be her Cinderella moment…my Alice…Glaring lights streamed from the ambulance tops and they sped off into the night air. I glanced at the place Alice had perished, metal was scattered everywhere, and traces of blood made me go numb…

Carlisle POV

"Alice, are you here with us?" "Please answer me princess…" The song was still blaring from the gym as I looked out the window. Rosalie was sobbing on the pavement, not caring if her dress got dirty…Emmett right behind her with his head hung in anger at the driver. I squeezed Jasper's hand and he closed his eyes with a sob.

"…_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't even want to miss one song…"**_

Jasper POV

She was the most wonderful girl I had met, always swaying and dancing. Alice loved her family, she loved her life. Alice was too good to die. Lord what have you taken from the Earth? The monitor in the ambulance already had suggested she wasn't going to live for long…92 beep beep beep 30 beep beep beep…

"Stay with me Cinderella…"

"…She says, Dad the prom's a week away, and I need to practice my dance please, daddy please."

The monitor clicked, the zero showed up and the line turned into the longest beep of my life…I squeezed Alice's hand, but she was already gone…

****************************************************************************

**Cullen Memorial: May First, Two-Thousand Nine **

Carlisle POV

I saw the bleak, tear-stained faces out in the audience. Many of Alice's friends had shown up to say good bye to her for the last time, and my family came as well. I called Edward to the podium.

"Alice, was my sister." He began. "When she came home, I was the most jealous person on the planet." A few chuckles came from the audience. "I saw her there, playing with her feet, playing with her hair, playing with anyone." "But she taught me a lesson, that no text-book can teach." Edward paused for a second. "She taught me how to love life a little more, and just how short it could really be."

Edward gave a look to the coffin and muttered a "Thank you," as Rosalie slowly processed up. "Alice," she began softly like Edward. "You love to dance, you loved to sing, you loved life and everything." I could see the audience start to well up. "But, firstly you were my sister, also then secondly, you were everybody's friend." Rosalie shot a quick glance at Jasper. "When your up there sis, think about the people you have left, and know…" "Just know that we are praying for you all the time." She exited the podium just as slowly as she had come, and the funeral-goers gave a respectable applause.

Glancing at Esme who gave me a nod, I lead the walk up to Alice's coffin and staring into her lifeless, and pale face the tears started to flow.

**FLASHBACK(Carlisle)**

"**Daddy?" Alice asked questioningly. "Yes dear?" "I want to practice dancin' some more…" "Can you help me?" "Sure," I sighed as I put down my newspaper. Alice had asked me this question for the past week, and all my answers had either been "I'm too busy," or "Go ask your mom," and every time she hung her head and dragged away. She looked up at me with surprise and I held her hand tightly. "I love you Alice." This made her giggle with glee.**

****************

The thought of Alice when she was younger made me feel that she was in a safer place now. God had taken her in his cradle, and she was swaddled like a baby.

My family came up to the coffin, Alice was in a peaceful state, but it was such a state that brought teats to my eyes.

Esme came to the coffin with a look that posed regret, sorrow and agony at the same time. It looked like she had been slapped across the face, as her Caramel curls hung droopily over her shoulders…

**FLASHBACK(Esme)**

"**Umm, mommy can I help you?" this was a weird question, Alice didn't usually love to cook. "Sure, is there any reason why the sudden interest in cooking?" "Yeah," she said doubtfully, "Emmett and Jasper said a good wife knows how to cook good food…" I laughed at my daughters innocent mind and grabbed a chair from the table to let her help me knead the dough.**

*****************

Rosalie progressed next, I could tell that she was remembering four days before standing in the closet with her sister and her mother…

**FLASHBACK(Rosalie)**

"**Rosalie?" Alice came in with a scraped knee, she was only a few months younger than I was at the time. "Alice, what have you done?" "Well I was playin' with Jasper and-." That was all I needed to hear, silly boy Jasper was going to love her for the rest of her life no matter what she fell from…I ran to the kitchen to grab a band-aid, and when I returned Alice was sitting on the couch sleeping like a baby.**

*****************

Jasper solemnly stared into Alice's closed eyes, they loved each other dearly, I could see the love still there somewhere in his paining heart…

**FLASHBACK(Jasper)**

**Alice was blushing, I had just asked her if she would be my girlfriend. Alice was still blushing as I lead her out the door, "Jasper?" she asked staring up at me linking with my arm. "Yes?" "Promise me you won't ever break my heart…" I stared at her, "Never."**

*****************

Edward and Emmett came next…Their faces held a pained expression, for they knew the light that kept everything bright had went out forever.

**FLASHBACK(Edward and Emmett)**

"**Emmett, get your butt off my couch and go say sorry to your girlfriend!" "WELL IM SORRY EDWARD, WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO HER!!!!!!"**

"**It's okay," Alice's small voice erupted in the midst of the fighting holding Rosalie's hand, "Rosalie forgives you, right Rose?" She nodded and brushed passed Edward to give me a hug…**

*****************

Carlisle POV

That was it, my little Cinderella was gone…the one who loved to dance…the one whoever asked her to do it, would complete it without one word…Alice…the girl…Alice…my daughter.

_Esme:_

_Alice my Angel_

_Rosalie:_

_Alice my friend_

_Edward:_

_Alice my sister_

_Jasper:_

_Alice, my love_

_Emmett:_

The one who loved to dance…

"So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone…"

**Thank you, this story was inspired by Cinderella by Steven Chapman. Thank you to my bestest buddy LilyPad for giving me the idea of even listening to the song, and for all her ideas. Please Review…!!!!!!!**

**~Toodles, Akako**


End file.
